


A New Morning Ritual

by ass_sassin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, IsaacXScott, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Scisaac - Freeform, ScottXIsaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ass_sassin/pseuds/ass_sassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Isaac moved in with the McCall family, Scott and Isaac have shared a bathroom to get ready together every morning before school.<br/>Fluff galore!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Morning Ritual

Scott woke to the sound of the shower running. He grumbled and swung his arm across to the other side of the bed. He frowned when he realised it was empty.

"Isaac?" he yawned sitting up.

Scott was never a morning person. It took a while for his brain to turn on in the mornings. He even said once or twice that it wasn't fully functioning until at least 2pm. He must be in the shower he concluded after putting two and two together and fell against the pillow trying get at least another 10 minutes of shut eye. He cursed the tiny stream of light coming in through the window that was hitting him in the face and stubbornly rolled on his side and glanced at his alarm clock. With a sigh he decided it was time to get up.

Scott began his usual morning routine and listened for the heartbeats in his house. He heard his Mum's, slow and steady as she tiptoed through the kitchen looking for her car keys so she could head to work. They were still in her handbag but she would find them eventually. Now there was a new heartbeat to look for in the mornings at the McCall house. Isaac was in the bathroom. He was normally up much earlier than Scott which surprised him a little the first morning he stayed over. When Scott asked him what made him such an early riser he responded with "Don't live with the Hale's. There is always one creeping around to keep you on your toes."  
That was definitely believable. It was a nice change having a pack member over at his house, he found he slept a lot better with Isaac around. It must be a werewolf thing. He grinned to himself as Isaac emerged from the bathroom, toothbrush in mouth and little water droplets falling from his curls.

"Mornin'" Isaac muttered from the doorway.

"Ugh, dude! Pants!" Scott yelled as he threw the blanket over his head in feigned horror and to mainly hide the blush that was creeping across his cheeks.

"It’s just a towel! It's not going anyway!" Isaac rolled his eyes. He had definitely been staying with Derek way too long, he was picking up on some of his attitude.  
Isaac walked to the other side of the room and pulled a pair of dark blue boxer briefs out of the drawer. 

"So your Mum wanted me to remind you that there is a guest bedroom for when we decide that we are sick of each other."

Scott pulled the covers back down and peeked out of them, "I told her it was a pack thing. I don't make the rules!"

"Yeah, well, I think that she thinks it's another thing, y'know?" He grinned mischievously.

Scott huffed and launched a pillow at Isaac, "Shut up!"

Isaac yelped and blocked his face from the attack. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and walked over to Scott, with a grin plastered on his face “I'm just playing! Are you getting up now?"  
Scott fell back against the mattress and groaned. 

“Do we really need to go to history class? I mean, all this stuff has already happened, why do we have to study it? Let’s live in the now or seize the day or something”

"C'mon Scott! You were the one who promised your Mum you would keep getting good grades, don’t wimp out now! It’d only make me seem like a bad influence" and instead of towelling off the rest of the water dripping from his curls, he shook his head so all the water went flying at Scott.

"Isaac! You're a werewolf not a wet dog!" He laughed as Isaac fled into the bathroom to continue his morning ritual. Scott threw the blanket off, yawned and pulled on a white singlet from off of the floor. He tried to find pants but the search proved pointless and he dragged his feet to the bathroom until he was standing next to Isaac. He threw a playful punch at him in the arm, which earned him one back. Isaac scratched the back of his neck as they side by side inspected their reflections in the bathroom mirror and he seemed pensive for a moment before saying "Is your Mum really okay with me staying at your place?"

Scott put down the tube of toothpaste "Yeah of course. Why wouldn't she?"

"I don't know," he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from his reflection "I just don't know why you are both being so ... nice?"

Scott knew that Isaac’s previous home life was awful and staying with the Hale’s would have still been hard. Scott’s Mum had agreed because Isaac needed somewhere and it was as simple as that. 

Scott started "It's because-" You're pack, no that's not it. There was more to it than just being pack. "You're my friend, and friends look out for each other. Plus, I think Mum can't help but love you and your puppy dog looks" He turned and looked up at Isaac before clapping him on the shoulder and giving him a toothy smile. He pointed his toothbrush at him and continued "Besides, there is no way we would leave you at Derek’s! Having you sleep on the floor? Could have at least set up a bed."

"Thanks" Isaac smiled back. It was one of those rare genuine grins that just lit up his entire face. When he smiles it's almost like the world seems just a little bit brighter. Scott shoved the toothbrush in his mouth before he had to say anything else.  
Isaac picked up his comb and started pulling it through his short curls with such intensity that Scott couldn't help but snicker.

"Something funny, McCall?" Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"It's just, I've never seen anyone put that much effort in getting ready in the mornings" He gargled and spat "I'm pretty sure your morning routine is even more intense than Allison's."  
Isaac's face dropped for a moment but picked straight back up to a light hearted grin almost immediately. A stranger wouldn't have noticed but Scott was no stranger.

"Hey if you put in as much effort as me you might look maybe half as good," Isaac smiled mischievously, "on a good day"

"That so?"

"Yep!" Isaac responded cheerily, popping his lips on the 'p' for emphasis.

"Well go on then." Scott turned to look at him.

"Huh?" Isaac's eyebrows creased in confusion.

"I give you permission to groom my mane this morning"

Isaac snorted but shrugged, "Alright, but it was your idea! Don't come crying to me when everyone starts finding you irresistible!"

Scott laughed heartily which earned him a pout from Isaac. Isaac flipped the comb for a second before carefully placing his free hand on the side of Scott's face and began to play with his hair. Scott couldn't help but take the opportunity to embrace the warmth from Isaac’s hand resting on his cheek as he studied Isaac's face. His carefree grin slowly transformed into a very focused expression that unintentionally just looked adorable. His determination was evident as his brow crinkled and his bright blue eyes flicked across Scott's hair and occasionally to his face. His mouth sat slightly open in thought as he continued his work.  
Scott snapped back to reality when Isaac let go of his cheek to run his free hand through Scott's dark hair.

"Any good?"

"Seems pretty good to me" Isaac said with a smile.

"If I look half as good as you then I'm in luck, right?" Scott said with a laugh. Then he saw it. A little pink blush tickled the tips of Isaac's ears and cheeks and he licked his lips and laughed in response. Before Scott knew it he lifted his hand to cup Isaac's cheek and kissed him gently on his mouth. Isaac was shocked for a moment, his eyes wide and his mouth tense. Then his whole face softened and his eyes fluttered closed as he rested his hands on Scott's hips and pressed his soft lips harder against Scott's mouth returning the kiss.

Scott finally pulled back and swallowed “I uh-“

“You kissed me.” Isaac whispered, stating the obvious.  
“Yeah.” Scott breathed. He took a step closer, tilted his head and kissed him again, running a hand through Isaac’s hair and rubbing small circles at the nape of his neck. Nipping and biting lightly at Scott’s bottom lip as he pulled back. 

“Isaac.“ Scott flurried him with soft kisses. 

“Uh. Y’know, I’m not very good at history either” Isaac confessed, his forehead pressed against Scott’s, “maybe let’s just skip for today, I mean what’s done is done right? Let’s live in the now. Seize the day. Or something.” 

Scott smiled and deepened the kiss. His mornings suddenly seemed much brighter, he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
